


Thawing Heart

by ghostlygalaxies



Series: Coldatom [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: ColdatomWeek2016, Cute, F/F, Felicity is adorable, High School AU, M/M, Oliver Queen is a jerk, Poor Ray, coldatom, len has a crush!, subtle smoaking canary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlygalaxies/pseuds/ghostlygalaxies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len couldn’t help it. Sure, his heart was cold, but with one look at the shivering boy in the rain, he could feel it thawing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Coldatom Week Day Two: High School/College AU

        Len couldn’t help it. Sure, his heart was cold, but with one look at the shivering boy in the rain, he could feel it thawing. 

        Ray did this to him. Constantly. With his smile, his laugh, those times he would actually acknowledge Leonard’s existence—needless to say, Leonard absolutely hates it. 

        He pretended he hated Ray, too. But when he finds himself opening the car door and telling Ray to get in, suitcase and all, Len knows the truth can no longer be fought. Leonard Snart is completely and utterly _fucked_. 

        If it were anyone else, he’d be angry about his car seat getting wet. But, instead, he turns up the heat and doesn’t say a word about the raindrops falling from Ray and onto the car. “Thank you, Leonard,” Ray says, a grateful and goofy smile on his face. 

        _He knows my name_ , is all Leonard thinks. 

        “No problem, Raymond,” he responds, cooly, though inside he’s screaming. 

        “You can call me Ray,” Ray replies, smile still present. 

        Len turns in his seat to face Ray. “What exactly were you doing out there in the rain _with_ a suitcase, and _without_ a coat, _Raymond_?”

        Ray shrugs, shoulders tense. “Slept over at a friend’s. Didn’t think it would rain.”

        “Bullshit,” Snart declares, and then softens as he continues, “what actually happened?” 

        Ray shrugs again. “Igotkickedoutofmyhouse,” he mumbles. 

        “You what?” 

        Ray sighs. “I... got kicked out of my house.”

        “What?! Why?!” Leonard’s shocked. Ray doesn’t exactly strike him as the type to have family issues. He knows the type. 

        “They found out about my boyfriend,” says Ray, frowning.

 _Oh. Boyfriend_ , Leonard thinks, selfishly. He can see the sadness in Ray’s eyes. His thawing heart breaks a little.  _Say something,_ he pleads internally. _Say you’re sorry. No, no, that’s lame..._

Instead, he reaches out his hand and captures Ray’s, even squeezing it. “Do you have anywhere to stay?”

        “Well, I’d stay with Oliver, but, um... Yeah, he’s a jerk, and he left me when he found out I was homeless,” Ray gives Len a weak smile, and Leonard squeezes his hand again. Len wants to kill Oliver Queen. 

        “I’d say you could stay at my place, but it’s... Not the best. What about your friend—the blonde?”

        Ray lights up. “Felicity! Thanks, Len! I’ll tell you her address.”

        _Len_ , Leonard thinks, _I like that name. Especially the way Ray says it..._

When they reach Felicity’s house, Leonard realizes their hands are still clasped together and pulls his away, immediately missing the warmth. 

        “Well, this is it. Thank you so much, Len. I owe you big time,” Ray says, grinning from ear to ear and stepping out of the car. 

        Before he can stop himself, Snart sticks his head out of the window and gives Ray a kiss on the cheek. “No problem,” is all he says, before rolling up the window quickly. Both of their faces are bright red. 

        Ray blinks and then walks to the door, knocking only once before a peppy blonde opens it and hugs Ray tight, taking a curious glance toward Len’s car, before pulling Ray inside. 

        Leonard is going to _murder_ Oliver Queen. 


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray and Felicity have a chat.

      

        Ray tells Felicity everything.

        From his parents kicking him out, to Oliver being a jerk, to Len, his saving grace.

        “ _Of course_ you can stay here, Ray!” was her response to the question. What would he do without her?

        “Thank you so much, Lis,” Ray says, beaming.

        “You’re welcome and all, but, more importantly: What was with Snart? Or, _Len_ , as you call him,” the wink she sends his way is unsettling. “He picked you up out of the blue, drove all the way here, worried and asking questions... Then, to say goodbye, he kisses you?”

        “It was just on the cheek, Lis,” Ray tries, but she has this mischievous glint in her eye, and an evil smirk planted on her purple lips. Ray’s scared. He knows she is not backing down.

        “He was just being nice!” Ray defends, wanting the conversation to be over.

        “‘Just being nice’? Leonard Snart isn’t _nice_ to just about anyone,” she counters.

        “Hmm... Sounds a bit like the relationship between you and a certain _Sara Lance_ , to me,” when a blush creeps up her cheeks and she’s speechless, Ray knows he won.

        “Wha-what? No... Sara and I are just... We’re just...,” Felicity trails off, defeated. She sighs, continuing, “I don’t know what we are, Ray.” But she captures herself, and suddenly she has a smile plastered on her face, pushing her problems aside, as usual. “But, your problems are much more important at the moment! I’ll take your bag upstairs to the guest room, go hop in the shower. You must be freezing!”

        Ray wants to say that no, he’s actually quite warm from the heat of the car, Len’s hand, and even his lips. But he doesn’t. Instead, he heads upstairs, thankful for Len, and thankful for having a friend like Felicity. What would he do without her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was on the short side. Hope you’re enjoying it so far!


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At school, Ray decides to sit at Len’s table.

       

        When Ray goes to school the next day, he sees something shocking.

        Oliver Queen looks like he was hit by a _train_! He’s got what looks like a broken nose, a black eye, and a swollen jaw. Oliver has the nerve to even glare at Ray with his good eye when they pass each other in the hall. Ray wonders what happened. Ray almost feels bad for the guy, but Oliver probably deserved it, anyways.

        When he sees Leonard sitting at a lunch table, alone, Ray picks up his tray and sits down. Felicity sees him and follows suit, a bright smile on her face. Mick Rory, Barry Allen, and Sara Lance all sit down as well. The three of them wear matching confused looks on their faces. “Why are Mr. and Mrs. Sunshine sitting here?” Mick asks, bluntly, jabbing a finger in their direction.

        Leonard shrugs. “Dunno.”

        Barry saves the day, a big grin plastered on his face, “Hey, the more the merrier, right?”

        Felicity grins back at him, and out of the corner of his eye, Ray catches Sara wink at her. Felicity blushes crimson, smile growing. Ray smiles, too.

        The group make conversation with ease, like they’ve all known each other since birth. Ray feels absolutely content. He sees Oliver glance over at them, glaring intensely with his right eye. When Ray looks at Leonard, he’s simply smirking. _No..._ , Ray thinks to himself, _He didn’t... Did he?_ Would Snart do that? And, why? He remembers their conversation yesterday. Would Snart do that for him? Why? Ray decides that Oliver had it coming, he’s not the friendliest of people. Anyone could have done it. It certainly wasn’t Len.

        Ray falls back into conversation, occasionally glancing at Leonard, Leonard doing the same. Though Mick is still pretty distant, he seems to be warming up to the newcomers a little. Ray notices the glances Sara and Felicity share as well, and feels happy for his best friend. In that moment, he’s certain: this is where he belongs.


End file.
